The Boy I Like
by GracefullyDestructive
Summary: It can be hard, living with the boy I like.


**So Hi, It's Grace. I'm really sorry about not updating as frequently as I had planned. I'm sorry for those reading Stomach Tied In Knots, I have finished the next chapterish! It will be up very shortly! However, this is a oneshot I have written. This idea has been in my head ever since Christmas and I decided it finish it off. So here you go, "The Boy I Like"**

**Disclaimer! These characters are not my own. They belong on Kazuki Takahashi. This plot however, is my own.**

* * *

So, there's this boy I like and he's sitting opposite me. We're having Christmas lunch at Grandpa Solomon's house with Joey, Ryou and Yugi. The boy I like. Tristan and Teá are both busy with their own families, but Joey and Ryou were more than happy to come along having "nothing better to do". I'm here for an obvious reason. I live here, with Grandpa Solomon and Yugi. The boy I like. It is a little difficult living with the boy I like, I admit. There are pros and cons. Pros being that I can see him in the morning when he has just woken up, staggering out of his room, rubbing his heavy eyes, his hair a mess and his pyjamas hanging loosely from his lean form. I can see him at his best, amethyst eyes shining with wonder. I can see him frustrated and angry. I can see him at his lowest; his body exhausted and tired with his eyes so sad. I can see him laughing at something only he would find funny. I can see him crying with empathy when a TV character has passed away. I can see him. The cons being that I cannot hold him how I want to. I cannot kiss him how I want to. I cannot look at him how I want to. I cannot feel him how I want to. And I cannot love him how I want to. But it's okay. The pros outweigh the cons. Most of the time.

"Wow, Gramps, you out did yourself" Joey smiled widely, laying his eyes upon the roasted chicken and salads.

"Hardly, Joey. Yugi and Yami made the salads. But thank you" Solomon responded. "Dig in everyone"

I sat back and waited for everyone to fill their plates before I did. I watched Yugi clank the salad forks together as he dropped him back in the bowel, ever so gracefully.

"Careful, Yugi"

"Sorry, Grandpa" he smiled sheepishly.

"Ryou, could you push that over here" I gestured toward the potato salad with my hand and Ryou nodded chewing some chicken. He pushed it toward me and I scooped some out and plonked it onto my plate. I stabbed a piece of potato with my fork and brought it up to ever eager mouth. Just as I was about to eat it I glanced up and saw Yugi smiling at me. I smiled back and popped it in my mouth. My heart was a powerful bird beating its wings against the cage of my lungs, trying to burst out of its prison. This is what he does to me.

"Do you kids want a drink?" Solomon asked as he stood up.

"Yes, water please" Joey announced.

"Just water for me too, thanks" Ryou piped up.

"I'll get 'em, Grandpa. Yami'll help carry them out"

Without a word of hesitation I stood out of my chair and joined Yugi into the kitchen to get everyone's orders. I stood back, watching Yugi reach up into the fading blue cupboard to get the glasses. His shirt slid up slightly revealing some of his back that I desperately wanted to use as a canvas. I got out the jug of water from the fridge and poured the water in the glasses after he placed them on the counter. He pushed a golden bang behind his ear and I loved how gorgeous he was.

After re-joining everyone in the dining room everyone mainly ate in silence, save for Ryou who was chatting every now and then to Yugi. My heart ached for him, as it always does.

The lunch was devoured, the plate scraped and the dishwasher packed. We were all huddled on the lounge as the afternoon set to evening. Grandpa has gone to his room, and we were all engrossed in a film we stumbled across by chance whist flicking through the TV channels. Joey, Yugi and Ryou lined the leather lounge while I sat on an arm chair to the side. I watched Yugi in my peripheral vision and smiled as he mindlessly fed salt 'n' vinegar chips into his mouth, slowly and robotic.

"It's getting late, and I don't want to walk home in the dark" Ryou announced as he stood up.

"Yeah, I better head off too" Joey said. Yugi and I stood up and walked them to the door and we all said our goodbyes.

"Tell Gramps 'Thanks again for the food'"

"Sure thing, Joey" I said.

We waved shortly as they left. I watched Yugi as he returned the lounge room and plonked himself back down on the black leather lounge. He flicked his legs over one of the arms and lay on his back, watching the television. I walked back over as well and sat straight next to him but more toward on the other side. We both watched the end of the film in silence and at that point I could barely keep my eyes open. Films always made me tired. Both agreeing it was time to go to bed, I followed him down the hall and watched his narrow shoulders.

"Night, Yami" he smiled at me as he reached the door to his room, causing my stomach to twist and turn in both happiness and sadness.

"Good night, Yugi" I smiled. I watched him disappear into the dark space as he quietly closed his door. The obstacle between me and him. The obstacle keeping me from curling in around him at night. However, saying such things is as much as a lie as it is truth. There is more than one obstacle and it is entirely unfair if I blame it all on the aging wooden door. It's me. I'm keeping myself from him as much as that door. So I hung my head and dragged my feet to my own room. I lay down in my bed, feeling cold and dissatisfied as I do every night. I lifted my hands above my head, only just making out the dark outline of their shape, and thought to myself how well he'd fit in my arms. The boy I like. I wanted his small breath against my neck as he'd huddle against me. I wanted to kiss those soft lips and confirm they would be how I'd always imagined. I guess sometimes, it's harder to live with the boy I like more than I wanted to believe.

* * *

**That is all. Thank you for reading xxx**


End file.
